Cartoon Crossover 12 days of Christmas
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: No I am not trying to copy anyone elses parody. see Author's note inside. Did this when I was bored, so review if you really want to.


Cartoon Crossover 12 days of Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in here or the song the twelve days of Christmas. I only own myself.

Author's note: This is partially inspired by Darren Mathias' parody but I'm not trying to copy it so please don't sue me!

I'll never forget that day I invited cartoon and comic strip characters to my house for a holiday party. First of all here's my appearance, I have brownish-blonde hair really pale skin and I wear glasses. That day I happened to be wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I was also barefoot for some reason and my siblings and parents for some reason weren't home.

On the Internet I was just another fan fiction author. In reality I was just a fifteen-year-old girl named Mary who happened to like a lot of cartoons and read the comics every Sunday.

Anyway, a lot of cartoon and comic strip characters showed up and were staring at me as I drank a lot of Coca-Cola and ate a lot of chips and cookies.

"Seriously, Mary you've got to stop eating all the junk food." Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff girls said.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'too much of a good thing is bad for you'?" the Teen Titans Raven asked.

"Well I am getting bored." I said. Then I screamed, " I was just thinking that we should make our own version of the twelve days of Christmas."

I started singing.

**On the first day of Christmas the cartoons gave to me the villains stuck in a pear tree**

"Anybody have something they'd like to add?" I asked.

Kim Possible sang the second verse.

**On the second day** **of Christmas the cartoons gave to me**

**Two twin brothers. **

All: **and the villains stuck in a pear tree. **

"Alright guys and girls that's great." I said. "I know what I want the third verse to be."

**On the third day of Christmas the cartoons gave to me Three Warner kids**

(Yakko, Wakko and Dot from Animaniacs run out in front of everybody)

"Why them?" Buttercup asked.

"Because I'm getting Animaniacs Volume one for a present from my aunt and uncle this year." I replied.

All: **Two twin brothers **

**And the villains stuck in a pear tree. **

**On the fourth day of Christmas the cartoons gave to me **

Jeremy (from Code Lyoko): **4 Lyoko forms **

All: **3 Warner kids **

**2 twin brothers **

**And the villains stuck in a pear tree. **

**On the fifth day of Christmas the cartoons gave to me **

Me (at the top of my lungs): **5 Teen Titans!**

"I'm not even going to ask." Raven muttered.

All: **4 Lyoko forms **

**3 Warner kids **

**2 twin brothers **

**And the villains stuck in a pear tree. **

**On the sixth day of Christmas the cartoons gave to me **

Timmy Turner: **6 crazy wishes **

All: **5 Teen Titans **

**4 Lyoko forms **

**3 Warner kids **

**2 twin brothers **

**And the villains stuck in a pear tree **

**On the seventh day of Christmas the cartoons gave to me **

Sheen (from Jimmy Neutron): **7 llamas spitting **

"Sheen!" Carl screamed.

All: **6 crazy wishes **

**5 Teen Titans **

**4 Lyoko forms **

**3 Warner kids **

**2 twin brothers **

**And the villains stuck in a pear tree **

**On the eighth day of Christmas the cartoons gave to me **

**8 fans a-screaming **

**7 llamas spitting **

**6 crazy wishes **

**5 Teen Titans **

**4 Lyoko forms **

**3 Warner kids **

**2 twin brothers **

**And the villains stuck in a pear tree **

**On the ninth day of Christmas the cartoons gave to me **

Stitch: **9 coconut cakes **

All: **8 fans a-screaming **

**7 llamas spitting **

**6 crazy wishes **

**5 Teen Titans **

**4 Lyoko forms **

**3 Warner kids **

**2 twin brothers **

**And the villains stuck in a pear tree **

**On the tenth day of Christmas the cartoons gave to me **

Calvin (from Calvin and Hobbes): **Ten snowballs smacking **

He threw a snowball at Lucy (from the Peanuts comic).

"Hey!" she shouted.

All: **9 coconut cakes **

**8 fans a-screaming **

**7 llamas spitting **

**6 crazy wishes **

**5 Teen Titans **

**4 Lyoko forms **

**3 Warner kids **

**2 twin brothers **

**And the villains stuck in a pear tree **

**On the eleventh day of Christmas the cartoons gave to me **

"Lucy, you do this one." I said. "Calvin, why do you have to attack every girl you meet?"

"Maybe I'll just throw this next one at you." Calvin said.

He threw it but missed and hit Raven, who levitated Calvin up to the ceiling and stuck him there.

"Hey!"

Lucy: **Eleven nickels clinking **

All: **10 snowballs smacking **

**9 coconut cakes **

**8 fans a-screaming **

**7 llamas spitting **

**6 crazy wishes **

**5 Teen Titans **

**4 Lyoko forms **

**3 Warner kids **

**2 twin brothers **

**And the villains stuck in a pear tree **

**On the twelfth day of Christmas the cartoons gave to me **

Me: **12 fan fiction authors **

All: **11 nickels clinking **

**10 snowballs smacking **

**9 coconut cakes **

**8 fans a screaming **

**7 llamas spitting **

**6 crazy wishes **

**5 Teen Titans **

**4 Lyoko forms **

**3 Warner kids **

**2 twin brothers **

**And the villains stuck in a pear tree **

"Thanks for the help." I said. I reached for another can of Coca-Cola, but Raven levitated it away from me.

"What was that for?" I asked. "I don't know why I started this."

Raven simply replied, "You've had way too much chips, soda and cookies for one day."

"Can we sing it again?" Sally, Charlie Brown's little sister asked.

"Of course we could." I said.

All: **On the twelfth day of Christmas the cartoons gave to me **

**12 fan fiction authors **

**11 nickels clinking **

**10 snowballs smacking **

**9 coconut cakes **

**8 fans a screaming **

**7 llamas spitting **

**6 crazy wishes **

**5 Teen Titans **

**4 Lyoko forms **

**3 Warner kids **

**2 twin brothers **

**And the villains stuck in a pear tree. **

"I'm going to brush my teeth." I said. "That's the last time I ever have that much soda and junk food."

"Friend Mary, we hope you have learned a lesson." Starfire said.

"I did." I replied. "The moral of this story: Never drink a lot of soda or eat a lot of junk food in front of a bunch of cartoon and comic strip characters and try to get them to help you with a song parody."

"Soda!" Ed screamed.

"Ed not you too!" Double D shouted.

Let's just say that what happened next is a different story.

Author's note: I hope you liked this and if you want to do a sequel to any of my stories, feel free but ask before you use my OCs.


End file.
